lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Agnis Elti
Appearance Agnis Elti in his human form is tall, skinny but muscular man. He has medium length red hair, yellow eyes, and his ear is pierced. Agnis usually wears a black coat, white undershirt, and a snowflake necklace that allows him to keep his human form. When his demonic powers are activated while still in his human form his eyes begin glowing a bright shade of red, unlike most demons he does still keep his pupils when this happens. Personality Agnis gets angry extremely quickly, he is easily agitated and often starts conflict because of this. He is always very paranoid due to his time spent in hell and his host's origin. Unlike most demons he tends to secretly care about people he is close to because of his human host. He is very egotistical as he believes himself to be a king. Bio/Origins Agnis is a demon outlawed from the Underworld due to possession. The part of the underworld he called his home does not allow the act of possessing another being however Agnis broke this law when he possessed a human in order to save the man's life. This man had just finished work when he was mugged near a demon hotspot. Demon hotspots are simply places that demons tend to frequently go to searching for evil souls to fuel themselves. Agnis happened to be at this hotspot when he saw this mugging in action. The man reminded him of his father's human form so he decided to possess him in order to fight and save the man's life. However, because of this Agnis was outlawed and banned from returning to this home, before leaving he was gifted a snowflake necklace to keep him from becoming a demon when going about every day life. This snowflake necklace was designed by a witch to bind Agnis' soul to the man he possessed. Agnis is able to keep his demonic abilities when the snowflake necklace is worn however he can not access his full potential as a demon. Agnis' father was the king of his area before he was overthrown by a neighboring demon clan, due to this fact Agnis believes himself to be the true heir to the throne, calling himself The Scarlet King. Techniques Pyromancy and Fire Manipulation - Agnis has the ability to control any fire in his general area and control it as if it was one of his limbs. Smoke Manipulation - Agnis has the ability to transform any smoke into Demon Smoke which gives him the ability to control it. Solar Energy Generation - Agnis' fire and smoke controlling powers are enhanced when in the sun, he is noticeably stronger in the Summer. Phoenix Physiology - Agnis has the traits of a phoenix, if he is somehow killed he will soon literally rise from his ashes with an increased strength. Flaming Fist Martial Arts - Agnis' host knew a variety of Martial Arts and Agnis uses this to his advantage combining this knowledge with his demonic abilities. The Scarlet Aura - Agnis' when accessing his demon powers glows a Scarlet aura which enhances his abilities and puts off a lot of heat. This is due to his family once being royalty. Healing Factor - Due to being a demon Agnis' has enhanced healing and regeneration, this allows him to quickly recover from any damage unless it is caused by a demonic or angelic weapon. Teleportation - Due to his demonic powers Agnis can teleport to any area he has seen before, this includes the underworld. Demon Smoke - Agnis has the ability to manipulate a specific kind of demonic smoke that emits from his cigarettes that were made specifically for him. This smoke also appears after he has teleported. More TBA Transformations Full Demon Form - Agnis rarely uses this transformation as it leaves his unconscious human body on the ground. He is able to completely control the fire that burns in his true body and can rarely be hit or damaged. To access the form he must take off his snowflake necklace. Category:Characters Category:Pages by Sasqrotch Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles